Your beautiful no matter what
by Alli loves Joey Logano
Summary: Kendall and Logan are best friends and looking for a school in NYC but Kendall has a Phobia of people and doesn't like to leave the house but when Kendall and James meet they are both changed forever. James and Carlos are best friends. KAMES some Cargan
1. Chapter 1

Kendall and Logan were the best of friends and they lived in Texas but have just move to NY for a year to check out the schools there. Both Kendall and Logan were very smart and they have scholarships so they are checking out different schools so they pick just the right one. Kendall never thought of himself as handsome he was the kind of guy that never reveled his body he always were several layers of clothes and never talked to many people cause he was insecure about himself. (He thought he was ugly because he hasn't had a boyfriend since middle school). Logan always tried to tell him he would find the perfect guy and that, he is beautiful just like he is and that he didn't have to change for himself or anyone. Logan didn't want to date because he wanted to concentrate on school but wouldn't mind dating. (Kendall is gay and Logan is Bi-sexual).

James and Logan were the best of friends and they lived in NYC there whole lives. Neither of them were very smart but they both were able to graduate. They hated school and liked to party. James dad was rich so he bought him and Carlos there own place and he has enough money to never work in his life. James thought he was the Hottest guy that ever lived and that no one would ever measure up to him. Carlos wasn't that absorbed in himself but had fun laughing at James when he would try to flirt. (James is gay and Carlos is straight).

James POV

We both thought that we would go for a walk in down town NYC.

"Hey dude look at that guy...can you say ewww..." James said

"Hey that's mean but he does look funny...I wonder if he realizes that it is summer and that it's not raining" Carlos said.

"He must, its boiling out here" James said

Later that evening Carlos and I went back to our apt. and ate the food that we got out to eat and brought home. "So what did you think was up with that guy today? He didn't seem like he cared what anyone thought of him."

"Yeah and I wonder what the guy that he was walking with was thinking" Carlos was saying

"I would never go out looking like that in public cause I am sexy and I gotta let all the other sexy men in this city to see this." I lifted my shirt up to show Carlos my abs Again.

"James you are full of yourself, you think that you look better than anyone."

"Ah dude...I do" I said smiling and using my lucky comb to comb his hair in the mirror.

"Whatever dude" Carlos said then he walked into his room to go to bed.

The next day Carlos and I were going to go out to the streets on NYC to sing. While we were singing I saw that guy again in almost the same clothes talking to the same guy again. All that was going through my mind was 'why'. I didn't understand people but this guy was different and I wanted a closer look, but I didn't even know why.

When we were done for the day we went into the same cafe everyday to count our money that people gave us everyday and get cappuccinos. We only get up to sing cause we like it not because we need the money.

"How much we make dude?" James asked while looking over that that strange dude in the corner with what looked like his friend.

"We have $234 dollars today, that's they most we had in 6 months"

"Awesome people must love us since we don't do this for the cash."

We split the money as usual and then got up to go get something to drink and then sat back down.

We went home that night and when we got into bed all I could do was think about that kid at the Cafe. 'Why am I thinking about him' I thought. 'He's not even that good looking...or was he. I'm not sure because all I ever seen on him was his nose and when he wasn't looking at the ground his eyes.' 'I wonder why he dresses like that; I just got to talk to him.' I thought all night about it and only got about 2 hours of sleep but got up in the morning and was ready for what we call 'having some fun with music'.

Kendall's POV

"Why do we have to walk down town everyday? You know I hate it."

"Kendall it's good for you to get out once in a while and see the world you can't stay at home all the time. You really need to stop being so down you look great, you always have and you need to get over your people phobia." Logan told me with a smile but he tells me everyday and I don't feel any better...but I also don't feel any worse.

"I don't look great but thanks for trying to cheer me up." I said smiling like it was working.

We went into the same cafe everyday at the same times so that we could talk and get on the computer because we just got here and we don't have internet yet. Oh yeah and we both LOVED coffee.

That night after we got home I felt like I was getting even uglier I looked at one of Logan's magazines and it made me even more depressed seeing all the good looking guys with there shirts off and looking all hot. 'Why did I have to be born ugly' I thought to myself. 'Why was Logan even my friend besides him I have no friends because I never want to be around people for the sake of them not scarring them.

The next day we went back to that same cafe to get on the internet and get coffee.

"Logan is that guy over there steering at me?"

"Kendall your paranoid not everyone is starring at you."

"Logan look he really is steering at me" So Logan looked back and as he looked the guy looked away not very casual.

"Why would he be steering at you"

"Because im ugly and he sees that." Kendall said looking very sad

"Maybe he likes you"

"NOOOO that is not it at all, no one likes me like that plus he's Georges why would he be gay."

"Your not bad looking, actually your very handsome and if we weren't best friends since kindergarten I would like you that you Kendall...you never know that perfect someone could be right under your nose"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Logan"

"Anytime buddy" Logan said knowing that I was being sarcastic.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

"Hey dude im going to go shopping I need some new clothes to go to this place I heard about you never know I could find my prince charming there, would you like to go?" James said laughing

"Sure I could use some new clothes"

So we went to one of the best clothing stores in NYC to get some new clothes when on our way we see those two guys again.

"Hey Carlos are they following us?" James said joking

"Hahaha I don't think so, they don't even know us"

"We see them everywhere and there are like a million people in NYC so why would we keep seeing them everywhere?"

"Maybe its fate dude, maybe he likes you and so he's following you around" Carlos said trying not to laugh.

"Everyone like this" James said pointing at his abs.

"Ok dude whatever"

"Plus there is no way that he is gay because he's Georges" 'Wait did I just say that'.

So after we got our stuff and went home I decided to go into my room to think.

'Why do we see them everywhere' I just keep thinking about what Carlos said 'Maybe he likes you' 'but I don't think he's gay...he looks sad though and very hot. Maybe I should go talk to him, no I cant, yes I should...maybe ill just do nothing and see what happens' I feel asleep while thinking and when I woke up I had to write something down I don't know what or why all I knew was that I had to write it down. 'It's a really good song...ill keep it till later though so I can finish it' I thought. 'that was a weird dream I mean this guy is cute but he let his self go and I don't think I could date someone like that, but he is cute and he's a good kisser I mean in my dream he was, I have to talk to him' "OH MY GOSH I need to finish the song maybe I can sing it for him...he will love that'

"Carlos I think I'm in love"

"What is this about you being in love" Carlos said half asleep

"I don't know...it's nothing I guess, well let's go do what we love and make some music"

"Yeah let's go"

We both go out to the streets of NYC to sing everyday because we love to sing but we both think that it would be better if we had someone else to sing with us to harmonize.

Kendall's POV

"I think those two guys were following us"

"Don't worry Kendall there not this is a big city and there's hundreds of people here so it could just be someone who looks like him"

"If you say so"

We decided to go home and go to bed it was late but when I woke up something hit me and I was freaking out. Next think I know Logan is running into my room.

"You ok dude I heard you yelling and I thought I should come check on you?"

"Yeah Logan i'm fine I just had a bad dream that we got stuck in a snow storm or something don't worry it was weird."

"Ohh ok you sure?

"Yeah i'm fine for now"

"Ok well let's go"

"Ok...I guess"

So we went to check out another collage and then we went to the cafe but this time thank god those 2 guys weren't here I was starting to really like him and I didn't know why I haven liked anyone in years.

Later that week we went to the cafe to get something to drink and talk about what schools we liked and then that is where I seen him again. He had his same friend with him and another one this time with a guitar. "There he is Carlos" James whispered so only Carlos could here but Kendall and Logan over heard also. They got onstage and he started talking into the microphone.

"Hello everyone my name is James and these are my friends Carlos and Dustin we are going to play a song tonight that I wrote, hope you all like it." Then they start singing:

I don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in

the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you'll never measure up

You're wrong

Cause you're a cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks the world

You're a cover girl

Oh, a cover girl

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day

Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's

Okay

And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape

Whoa, but you know that we love you, just the way you're

Made

When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you're just not good enough

You're so wrong,

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original

Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile

And when I see that face

I'd try a thousand ways

I would do anything to make you smile

You're a cover, cover girl...

I then realized the song was about me and ran out of the place in tears...'Why would he do that to me, he doesn't even know me' I thought to myself...than Logan ran out after me and I asked him the same question "why would he do that to me he doesn't know me?"

"I don't know but why do you think the song is about you?"

"Come on Logan look at me" Logan looked me over.

"All I see is a very good looking man...the song couldn't have been about you"

Then we stopped to talk and out ran the 2 guys we see everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**James POV**

"Why did you guys run out? Did you not like the song?" James asked

"I'm sorry, i'm Logan and this is Kendall he's not good being around people and for some reason he thinks that song was about him so he's freaking out sorry but were going to leave" Then they started walking off when James said.

"It was about you, I seen you a few weeks ago in rain boots and baggy clothes and I was confused why you would were them on a very hot day and then I keep seeing you everywhere even in my dreams and I came up with this song because...well...I don't know I guess I like you even if you don't like yourself."

"What makes you think he doesn't like himself?"

"The way he hides his face when he walks"

"Why would you like me you don't even know me and i'm not your type i'm not anyone's type" Kendall said fast and then ran off crying...

"Sorry he's been like this for 3 years now, he can't be to close to anyone but me not even his family, i'm all he has..."

"I'm so sorry, but I think I really like him and id like to get to know him...could you talk to him for me maybe meet us somewhere where we can get to know each other like the movies. You guys are welcome to come over to our house anytime."

"He don't do movie he hasn't been into a mall or movie theater in years and this cafe was the only place besides school he would go with me and now I don't even think he will come back i'm sorry guys I got to go...I have to go see if he's alright"

"Logan?"

"Yes...James, right?"

"Yeah this is my phone number and address if you guys change your mind"

"Thanks bye guys"

After Logan left we left also because I just wanted to go home and cry. "I didn't know that he didn't like people I just wanted to cheer him up he looked so sad...I wanted to see him were nice clothes because he's hott but he even looks great just the way he is" I was babbling about him all the way home.

When we got home that is when Carlos started talking

"Sorry dude I didn't know...maybe we should just leave it go"

"Noooo, I wont, I like him and I am going to do anything to get him...at least to get him to be my friend...I haven't felt this way in years about a guy...I mean I liked guys but never like this"

"Especially one that you didn't even know..." Carlos said playfully but James didn't think it was funny.

"Sorry Carlos the heart wants what the heart wants."

"But you heard that Logan kid...he doesn't like people and he won't go anywhere where there are people but the cafe"

"I don't know i'm just gonna try...I gotta try something, anything."

**Kendall's POV**

"I think that was horrible that he did that, he should of tried to get to know me or something before making fun of me" Saying in so fast while crying that I almost chocked.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"He wasn't making fun of you"

"How do you know that Logan?" Sill crying but not as hard.

"When you ran off he told me so...he said that after seeing you everywhere for almost 2 weeks he grew to like you and he wanted you to know that you're beautiful no matter what. That's what IV been saying to you for years."

"Well I wish he wouldn't like me because i'm not right for anyone...plus how does he even know that he likes me when he doesn't even know me?"

"I don't know but he said that he does really like you Kendall, I think you should give him a..." Before Logan could finish I interrupted him. "Don't say give him a chance...you know I can't"

"I was going to say...you should give him a chance to be our friend first and see where that leads"

"Logan you know what happened the last time I liked a guy and I don't want that to happen again...we just got here and I like it here and I don't want to have to move again for a while."

"Kendall with that attitude you will never find anyone for you...he likes you I think you should try...for me please. This is our chance to make friends and maybe even love for both of us."

"NOO Logan I just cant right now."

"Kendall how long can you have a phobia of people soon we will be going to school and I just want the best for you I always have and always will...will you at least call your mom for me..."

"Maybe in the morning I think I might be able to manage that"

"Well that's a start but leaving the house to go to the cafe was a big step to Kendall"

"Logan you know that you are the only person face to face that I have talked to in the past 3 years you know that I will do anything for you...but i'm tired now so i'm going to bed ill, see you tomorrow"

"Night Kendall" Logan said and then he whispered under his breath 'Then you wont mind if I invite someone over for dinner tomorrow night then' Logan whispered it and then had a weird grin on his face. So after Kendall fell asleep Logan went outside of the apt. to call the number James gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

**James POV**

"Hello" James said

"Ummm Hello this is Logan from earlier at the cafe"

"Ohh hello Logan"

"I was wondering if you and your friend Carlos I think his name is, would like to come over tomorrow night for dinner...we have only been here a month and we don't know anyone yet...if you don't want to that's ok though"

"NOOOO no no no...I...we would love to come over tomorrow"

"Awesome" Logan then gave me there address.

"Ok see you tomorrow night at 6pm"

"Ok see yah and thanks Logan...w...wait is Kendall...umm...you know...gay...just so I know"

"Yes James he is and always has been but please don't get all touchy felly tomorrow that will set him off worse."

"Ok thanks again Logan"

"Your welcome bye"

"Bye"

I hung up my phone and screamed loud..."AHHHHHH"

"What...what...what happened?"

"Guess where we are going tomorrow night Carlos"  
>"I don't know where?"<p>

"Carlos we are going to go to Logan and Kendall's house for dinner" James said but saying Kendall's name all cutsie.

"Really?"

"Yeah well Logan just called and invited us over and i'm sorry I didn't ask you but I was so excited that he even called that I couldn't say no...So please say that you will go with me" I said smiling

"Of course...you know that I will...wow me might actually make new friends...might even find you love...awww"

"Stop it Carlos..." James sighed "You never know we might find you love to...that Logan kid is pretty cute"

"Ummm you know that i'm not gay and i'm not into guys at all right?"

"Yeah and that is what I thought until middle school when I kinda liked that one boy...and I knew I was for sure gay when Scott kissed me in 9th grade."

"Yeah well I never kissed a guy and iv never been kissed by a guy and I don't plan on it...sorry dude...not that there's anything wrong with being gay...i'm just not"

"Chill you don't have to be sorry I know that you are not gay I was just playing gezz"

So that night after we both went to bed I totally couldn't sleep because I was so happy about seeing Kendall tomorrow at his house so I got out of bed and I picked out some clothes then I got different ones out I took about 9 outfits outs until I finally found the perfect outfit to were tomorrow. When I woke up in the morning I was so happy that I spent all day getting ready and I had to be perfect. Iv liked guys before but not like this I know people say that I am conceded but I really think this time is about him. I wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

"James you ready to go?"

"Give me 5 more minutes please"  
>"He said be there at 6 and it is 10 to 6 and we live 10 minutes away so we have to go now if you don't want to be late..."<p>

"Fine i'm ready. Let's go"

"Your such a girl...it takes me 10or 20 minutes to get ready but you take 2 hours" Carlos said flipping out.

"When you look this good you have to make sure nothing is out of place...my hair now looks perfect"

"I thought you said this night was about him and not about you for once"

"It is, why would you even say that?"  
>"You spent all day in the bathroom making yourself perfect like always"<p>

"I'm already perfect...but I was practicing what things to say and everything so I don't upset him again"

We stopped at the party store on the way so that I could buy flowers for Kendall and they were beautiful... We finally arrived at Logan and Kendall's place.

"What floor?" Carlos asked

"1st..." I said breathing hard because I was nervous.

"We are finally here...i'm so nervous"  
>"Wow James David Maslow I have never heard you say those words before"<p>

"Shut up...lets go"

"Were here" Then Carlos knocked on the door because he knew my hands were shaking.

**Kendall's POV**

That morning I woke up and Logan had a huge grin on his face and I wanted to know why.

"Logan what is that grin for?"

"Ohh no reason" Logan said smiling.

"Logan you are a terrible liar"  
>"I know but I just don't want you to know yet"<p>

"Ohh god please tell me"

"Fine Kendall, I invited those guys from the cafe over James and Carlos"  
>"WHAT! Why would you do that" Kendall said screaming.<p>

"Because he likes you Kendall and I think that 3 years is along time to be alone. You need to get out there and live life again."

"I don't want to and i'm not alone I have you."

"Yes you do and you are never going to lose me but I think that we should give them a chance you never know you could like them"  
>"No I couldn't...not after he made fun of me last night"<br>"He wasn't making fun of you Kendall, why cant you see that you really are beautiful and he was just telling you in his own special way."  
>"He is cute though"<p>

"See, you might like him you never know" Logan said with a goofy smile on his face.  
>"He does have a good voice but I can't do this yet just give me some time"<p>

"They will be here at 6 tonight"

"Damn it Logan"

So I went into my room because I was so mad. 'Why would he do this to me...he's supposed to be my best friend'

So I decided to crawl into my bed and lay in a ball and cry. I know that i'm not normal anymore and that I shouldn't be this way and I want to change but I just cant 'I don't want to be like this' so maybe I should give them a chance.

At about 5 I went into the living room and Logan was getting the table set and making everything neat.

"I think i'm going to give this a try"

"Awesome Then you should go get dressed they will be her in a hour"  
>"I am dressed"<p>

"What?...No you need to were something nicer not your normal sweats they don't even fit you"  
>"There comfy and I love them...if you want me to get through this then i'm wearing this"<br>"Ok Kendall I wont make you change." Logan said knowing he was not going to win this time.

I am so nervous I haven't had anyone beside Logan this close to me in years and I don't know how I am going to react I hope I don't make a fool out of myself or should I say bigger fool and I hope Logan doesn't force anything. There was a knock on the door and I started to run to my room but Logan tried to stop me and when he did he pulled me into the living room and I just stood there in the living room scared I thought I was going to pass out. Logan went to answer the door.

"Hello, did you find the place ok?" Logan asked

"Yes we did thank you" Carlos said

"Come on in guy's dinner is done"

Logan showed them where to sit.

"James you sit there next to Kendall and Carlos you sit here next to me." Logan said pointing to all the seats. But I don't want to sit next to him I want to sit by Logan. James then walked over to me.

"Hello Kendall these are for you" James said handing Kendall the flowers he got him.

Kendall was turned the other way buried into his sweater.

"Thanks"

"You didn't even look at them" James said sadly so I turn quickly and looked at them.

"There great give them to Logan he will put them into water." I said very quickly as he was so close to me and didn't want to vomit in front of them.

"Kendall come sit down dinners on the table" Logan said walking over to me to walk with me to the table.

"Sit right here"  
>"No"<p>

"Please Kendall, do this for me" Logan said and so I sat down but on the edge of the seat and turned away from everyone.

"Wow this looks great Logan" Carlos said

"Yeah I love spaghetti and garlic bread...one of my favorites...do you make this yourself?" James asked politely

yes I made it, home made my family is Italian so its easy for me and its Kendall's favorite I thought if I made it for you guys it might make this easier on him"

We all started eating but I was still turned so no one could see me then James put his hand on mine and I freaked out and jumped.

"Kendall what wrong?" Logan yelled worried

"H-h-he touched me" I said shaking so badly

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to freak you out I just really like you and I think that we should get to know each other." James said with a frown on his face.

"Its ok James just talk it slow with him...I took a lot for him to agree to this"

"You can't like me you don't even know me? Kendall said quickly

"I want to though" James said in the most cutsie way.

I was silent so I just let him speak again.

"Sorry Kendall I won't do it again"  
>So I sat back down to eat and then when I was done I wanted to go to my room but Logan said he wanted me in the living room to talk with our guest. I was even more nervous than ever because James had touched me earlier.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**James POV**

"Kendall can we talk please, alone" James asked but Kendall didn't say anything.

"Kendall, James is talking to you" Logan said

"Sure" Kendall said still hiding into his sweater.

"You guys can use my room because he won't let you in his" Logan said

So Kendall and I went into Logan's bedroom to talk but he made me leave the door open.

"Hi Kendall, did you like the flowers I brought you?"

"Yes thank you" Kendall said still not looking at me. He was really polite though

"Kendall I would love to get to know you if you would let me"

"Ok"

"So may I kiss your cheek?"

"NO!" Kendall said moving away, and I could here foots steps like someone was listening in I figured it was Logan.

"Ok I understand...baby steps"  
>"Why me...you could have anyone you want why me?" Kendall finally said a full sentence but still not looking at me hiding in his shirt still.<p>

"I don't know I just can't stop thinking about you every time I see you I feel happy inside and I haven't felt this way in a long time about anyone and so I had to meet you." Kendall was silent

"Please say something" James said getting sad. Kendall then turned around to face me and held his hand out and said

"Hi i'm Kendall nice to met you" and then shook my hand well with his sweater over his hand. Then he turned back around.

"Thank you"

"I think about you to sometimes"

"Really?" Kendall just nodded his head.

"So can I take you out sometime to dinner or a movie?"

"NOO!...to many people"

"Ok well then may I come back over and see you again?"

"Yeah"

That was enough for me because he was finally talking and I liked where it was going. When we were done talking I went out to the living room and Kendall followed but far behind.

"Thank you Logan for everything" James said

"Your welcome and thank you, that is the most he's ever done in 3 years"

"Your welcome" Then he turned to Kendall and said "May I come over tomorrow and see you without Carlos and Logan here?" Kendall then looked over at Logan and Logan was nodding.

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Kendall said with a smile on his face that made me smile big.

So after Carlos and I left I was so happy...even though I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be with him forever and never leave his side. I hope I can get him out of this and if not then I hope that I can at least get him used to me so we can have a relationship. "Carlos I think i'm in love"

"Ohh James you always say that"  
>"This is different"<p>

"Ok James...well i'm going to go to bed I will see you in the morning...night"

"Night Carlos"

I stayed up as long as I could so that I could think about Kendall and what we were going to do tomorrow.

**Kendall POV**

"Logan Philip Henderson out of all the things you have done in your life I can not believe that you did that" Kendall said almost screaming.

"But you looked like you were having fun"

"Fun...you call almost passing out but scared to pass out because someone may touch you...fun, you call that fun?"

"Kendall you did great tonight"

"Tonight almost killed me and now I have to see him tomorrow and without you here...how am I going to do this without you."

"Ill cook dinner for you before he comes over and ill make drinks and I will do everything to make this more comfortable for you, Ill be out with Carlos tomorrow if you need me we won't be far."

"Thanks but no thanks" Logan then didn't say anything to that.

"Well than I guess...can you go to the corner store real quick for me tomorrow before you leave and get me some flowers for him since he got me some...I love flowers and these are so beautiful." I said while smelling the flowers "Is it ok if I put them into my room?"

"Of course, there yours...and yes I will go what kind do you want?"  
>"One with daisys in it I love daisies"<p>

"Ok I will go tomorrow before he comes over...I am so happy for you Kendall because you are coming so far your even getting him flowers awww"  
>"Stop Logan! i'm only returning the favor not that I want him to think i'm any better than I was today because I got him flowers or anything and I am going to make that very clear."<p>

"Well I am still very proud of you anyways and I hope that you have a great time..."

"Ill try...i'm going to bed night"

"Night Kendall"

The next day I was so nervous because I haven't been away from Logan's side in years. I thought that I was going to hyperventilate but thank god I didn't. I took my medicine and then I went to Logan's room and Knocked on the door.

"Hey come on in Kendall"  
>"Will you help me find something to were for tonight while I take a shower...please?"<p>

"I can pick out ANYTHING for you to wear...?"  
>"I'm going to regret saying this but...yes...as long as it isn't too tight or revealing...this is like a first date...or second or whatever right?"<p>

"Yes it is but you can count it as the first date or second date whichever...now go take a shower and when you get out your clothes will be left out on your bed for you ok." Logan said while smiling.

When I got out of the shower I seen the clothes that were laying out for me...they must of been Logan's cause I knew they were not mine It was nice dress kaki pants with a white t-shirt and a button down blueish grey shirt. After I got dressed I walked out into the living room to talk to Logan. "Don't you think this is a little much?"

"Oh Kendall you look great"

"Thanks but I never thought that your clothes would fit me I thought I would be to big to were your clothes"

"Well I think you look great and I would tackle you right now if James didn't have dibs on you...you look hott"

"Well I guess but without your clothes I look awful"

"No you don't"

"Did you really mean it when you said you would tackle me if I didn't have a kinda sorta date tonight?"

"Yes I did Kendall, you really do look good"

So I then ran over to Logan knocking him over and planted one on his lips.

"Kendall we said that we wouldn't do this anymore that we would find someone that we really wanted to be with because we didn't want to be with each other."

"But you know that I can't kiss anyone but you and it's not like were having sex or anything" I leaned over and Logan planted one on my lips. We were kissing for about 10 minutes when we stopped for air and when we went to lean back in I stopped. "Your right we shouldn't be doing this because we are just friends and we tried this before and it didn't work out but I don't want to start liking this guy and get this close to him you know like we are...just because iv been gay my whole life doesn't mean i'm ready for sex"

"Kendall this is only the second date don't worry about that. He knows to take it slow with you."

"Logan iv never asked you this before but are...are you...a virgin?"

"No i'm not"

"Guy or girl?"

"Both why?"

"I didn't know you had sex with a girl and a guy"

"It was in 10th grade right before you changed and we went to that party and I went with Joe and I woke up next to Camille and we don't know if we did anything or not so we just say that we don't know and they we were never to tell anyone, and I felt bad because I didn't know so since Joe and I were dating for 2 years we slept together."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Yeah at first but then it felt great and that is why I am Bi I thought I was gay because I was with Joe but then after what happened I didn't know so yeah."

"Ohh"

Well i'm going to the store for you be back in a few"

"Ok"

So Logan went to the corner store right next door to get the flowers and chocolates for me and once he walked out the door I ran to the door and bolted it and then and sat on the couch to wait. I hated that James was coming over but I really don't want to be like this forever so I need to start somewhere Right? I also didn't want to be rude. The song he wrote was pretty but I still think he was making fun of me. Once Logan got back he knocked on the door.

"I just went next door"

"I know, thank you for going for me and the flowers are beautiful thank you he's going to love them."

"Awww you are going to have a great time."

"Ok well i'm going to finish dinner they will be here in like 10 minutes James called me and asked me when to be here and I said 10 minutes."

"Please stay with me like in your room or something...pleeeease?"

"No you will be fine"

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh no he's here"


	6. Chapter 6

**James POV**

When I woke up this morning and all I could do was think about Kendall even though I only got a few hours of sleep.

I spent all day getting ready and I didn't know what to do because I was never nervous to be around someone before that is how I knew I must really like him.

"Carlos I just called Logan and he said to come on over that dinner was almost done so we have to go I don't want to be late."

"Really? You would rather be late to everything just to look perfect"  
>"I know that I already look perfect and I don't need to try around him."<p>

So we got into the car and headed over and when we got there we knew where to go this time. We got to there door and Carlos again knocked because he knew I was nervous.

"Hello" Logan said opening the door.

"Hello Logan where is Kendall?"

"In his room sitting on the bed"

"May I?"

"Sure but don't get to close"

I walked over to where Kendall's bedroom was and the door was open and he was just looking out of the window with his pillow in his face. So I knocked on the door. "Hello Kendall"

"Ohh Hello"

"Are you ready for dinner" Kendall then didn't say anything he just walked out to the kitchen and grabbed something from the fridge and the flowers and handed then them to me.

"Oh my gosh there Georges thank you."

"Your welcome"

"Ok Carlos and I are going to go 5 doors down at the new coffee shop. Now Kendall if you need me just call me ok"

Logan said as he and Carlos walked out the door.

"You look amazing Kendall."

"There Logan's"

"You still look hott"

"Thanks"

"Wow smells good, let's go eat." I said as I held the chair out for Kendall but he was hesitant at first about sitting in at first...but he finally did and I pushed him in and I sat across from him and this time he looked at me and talked to me and laughed while we ate it was the best first or second date ever.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah"

"Is this our first or second date?"  
>"Second I guess the first was yesterday right?"<br>"Yeah, it was" I couldn't stop smiling because I am just so happy. When we were done eating I asked Kendall to come sit on the couch with me so we could share the chocolate.

"But I bought it for you"  
>"Yes I know but I want to share it with you if that is ok with you"<p>

After we were on the couch I sat next to Kendall and opened the chocolate and he turned on the TV and we were eating chocolate and having a great time so I reached over to hold his hand and he jumped off the couch and ran into his room and locked the door.

"Kendall i'm so sorry, it's just...we were having a great time and I didn't think it would be a problem."

Right as I said that I heard Kendall talking to someone I thought it might be a phone call cause I could kinda here then on the other side.

"I need you to come home" "Why"

"He touched me" "So"

"So I don't like anyone that much" "you like me that much"

"Your different" "Just pretended he's me"

"That wont work" " Just try"

"Fine ill try" "Bye"

"Bye" and then he stopped talking and he walked out of his room while putting his phone into his pocket.

"I'm sorry...where were we" Kendall said while grabbing my hand and guiding me to the couch.

"You ok now Kendall"

"Yeah I think so, Logan always helps me...OMG"

"What...What is it Kendall"

"Nothing I'm fine let's just eat our chocolate"

About a half hour later Logan and Carlos walk in but we hardly noticed them.

"OMG...Kendall's laughing and sitting in the seat right next to him."

So at that point Logan cleared his throat and we both turned around."

"Oh hey Logan."

"Hey guys, do you guys have fun"

"Yes we did, thanks Logan"

"You welcome James"

"I had fun to Logan" Carlos said

"Well were going to head home but ill see you again right?" I asked hopeful

As Carlos and I were walking out of the apt. Kendall came over to me and tapped my shoulder so I turned around.

"Thank you Kendall I had a great time tonight."

"Your welcome...can...can I see you again?"  
>"Ummm yeah id like that...when?"<p>

"Is tomorrow ok...maybe we can all meet up at the cafe we meet at or the restaurant right down the road"

Logan was looking at Kendall like he never seen him before...he has his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Sure id like to take you to dinner, but it's my treat though"

"Ok we will meet you guys there at 6 tomorrow night"

"Sounds great thank you Kendall"  
>"Your welcome...wait don't forget your flowers" Kendall walked over to the table and grabbed the flowers and handed then to me. When I grabbed them I let my hand brush up against his and he quickly moved away but touched his hand and smiled.<p>

"See you tomorrow Bye"

"Bye James"

After Carlos and I left we got into the car and got home and the first thing I did was put the flowers into water and I saved the heart shaped box of chocolates because we eat all the chocolate. Then I decided to talk to Carlos.

"How was your evening?"

"It was good, Logan is a great guy"  
>"Really? You say that like you like him"<p>

"I just said that I...ohh nooo not like that he's just really nice and stuff and he take really good care of his best friend."

"Well I had an amazing night...he actually sat on the couch with me eating Chocolates and laughing with me."  
>"Well I am very happy for you"<p>

"Thanks Carlos you are the best, best friend that any guy could have."

"Thanks James" Carlos said with a huge smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Logan"

"Oh so Logan is why you have that huge smile on your face"  
>"What he's funny"<p>

"You like him"

"Only as a friend dude..."

"Carlos this is your first guy crush"

"James stop I don't like him or guys...he's just a good friend" Carlos said while smiling really big.

'I think i'm going to stay up till he goes to sleep so that I could see what there talking about' I thought to myself.

"Well James I think that I am going to go to bed I will see you tomorrow"

"Ok Carlos see you tomorrow"

Once Carlos fell asleep I went into his room since he never sleeps with it closed and I grabbed his phone from the side table and it read

Logan: yes I think your cute...why wouldn't I

Carlos: I don't know i'm straight and I just don't think anyone is into me because iv been single for so long.

Logan: well i'm BI and into guys and girls and I tell you what if you were gay or BI I would totally be all over you;

Carlos: Really :-)

Logan: What are you trying to say...do you like me Carlitos

Carlos: Maybe

Logan: Maybe? Just maybe

Carlos: well like I said i'm straight and iv never liked a guy before so I don't know what is going on here and why I think that you are totally Hottttt :-)

Logan: It's because i'm totally likeable lol :-)

Carlos: Yes you are ;-) *wink wink*

Logan: I will see you tomorrow I am going to bed

Carlos: I will totally see you tomorrow :-) Night Logie

Logan: night

'Omg my Carlos is gay or at least BI OMG I am so happy that he has someone that he likes. I am so happy for him'

I then put the phone back and went to bed smiling.

**Kendall's POV**

"Wow Logan I had a great night, James is a really nice guy"

"Well what happened after the phone call?"

"I just went back out into the living room and we watched TV and talked and ate chocolate and had fun"

"I haven't seen you laugh like that in so long, it was nice"

"Well you have James to thank for that"

"And tomorrow when I see him I will for sure thank him"

"OMG!"

"What is it Kendall?"

"I'm going out of the house tomorrow, why did I tell him that I would go with him?"

"It's because you like him...a lot" Logan smiled Huge

"Yeah I guess I do...hey why are smiling like that?"  
>"Oh no reason i'm just texting Carlos?"<p>

"You like him don't you"

"A little I guess but he's straight" Logan said that quietly laughing at that last part. I want to know why but i'm not one to get into other peoples business.

"Ok well I am going to bed...oh and by the way thank you for letting me barrow your clothes James said I looked 'Sexy'." I said sexy like it was something gross to say...and i'm not sure why because James is SEXY himself.

"Your welcome...you may wear something of mine tomarrow also if you would like"

"Thanks i would like that, night Logan"

"Night Kendall"

I layed in bed awake because i couldnt sleep so i thought about James. 'Why do i like him so much, probably because he has perfect hair and his smile is to die for' i thought to myself. I think that i might make him come over tomorrow again because i still dont think that i could go out yet just because i like him doesnt mean that i can go out...but i would like to show him off because he is amazing. I finally fell asleep thinking about James.

When i woke up in the morning i had a text from James.

James: Hey Kendall i hope you dont mind but Logan gave me your number so i could text you. I just wanted to say that i am really excited about tonight. I cant wait to see you. Text me when you get up.

'I might as well text him back.' I thought to myself

Kendall: Hello James and good morning.

James: Well good morning Kendall im glad you text me back.

Kendall: Why wouldnt i text you back.

James: I dont know :-) i had fun last night.

Kendall: Me too but i think i might just want you to come over tonight insted of going out.

James: ahhh why is that?

Kendall: i just dont think that i ready to go out yet.

James: oh man i was really looking forward to that...you didnt think you could get used to me but you did :-) and im glas that you did because i like you.

Kendall: Well i guess i can try it but if i need to leave then i will ok.

James: ok thank you for trying oh and guess what?  
>Kendall: What?<p>

James: I think that Logan and Carlos like each other i read Carlos's text messages and he said he kinda liked Logan.

Kendall: Yeah Logan said they were texting almost all night but he said that he is straight.

James: Yeah thats what i thought to until i seen the text messages.

Kendall: Yeah well we will just have to see what happenes so ill see you later ttyl.

James: yeah just dont tell anyone that i read his text messages ok and i will totally see you later i cant wait.

Kendall: Me either ttyl

So after i was done talking to James i was so happy that i got up and went into Logan's room and picked something out to wear so i could look perfect for James tonight. Logan never cared how he looked but he was in the bathroom checking himself out in the mirorr. It was weird but kinda nice to see him care about something or someone else besides me for once. When it was finally time to go Logan was out in the Lobby already and i was just about to leave the apt. but i was scared but then i saw James.

"Hey what are you doing here James"

"I thought that you would like to walk to the resterant with me."

"Thank you but i dont think i can go."

"Kendall please"...James said while holding his hand out "this would mean alot to me if you could come with me"

"Ok" I said grabbing is hand lightly. "But if i need to come back will you come with me"

"Yes of course i would Kendall"

So we walked to the lobby and the next thing i knew was everyone was outside and i was running back into the apt.

James ran after me.

"Hey Kendall are you ok"

"Not really"

"Come on you will be ok i promise."

"James i just dont think i can do this tonight will you tell Logan and Carlos to go without us and we will stay in tonight...please?"

"Yes of course i will"

James went to tell they guys to go ahead without us so that we could stay in. 'Oh no we have nothing made for dinner'

I thought 'Damn' That is when James came running back up.

"They said they hope you feel better and they went ahead without us."

"Umm we have nothing made for dinner" i said sadly

"I can cook...im kinda good at it...when my dad was away i had the butler take the day off so that i could cook because i always liked to cook."

"Awesome...im not very good at it but can i help?"

"Awesome"

So We went into the apt. and locked the door i liked it that way and then we found something to cook. It smelled great and i wasnt good at cooking so i desided to just stand there and watch. While James was looking so cute cooking i went into my bedroom and i got my phone. I took pictures of James while he was cooking because i always thought a man that could cook was sexy. After we both took pics dinner was done so we sat down and ate. After we ate we went to watch a movie on the couch. i desided that i was going to sit next to James.

"I cant do this if im going to get hurt because that will just make things worse for me"

"Kendall i like you alot so much that i cant stop thinking about you i would never hurt you...i promise."

With that we were watching our movie and in the middle of the movie i grabbed James hand and linked out fingers together. James looked at me and smiled but then near the end of the movie i layed my head on James shoulder and fell asleep.

When i woke up in the morning i was on the couch with James he must of fell asleep also. I was scared at first but then i looked at his sleeping face and just got a smile. I got up trying not to wake up James and i was on my way to the bathroom when i noticed that Logan wasnt home. I went to the bathroom and then went to check my phone and i seen a text from him saying 'I might not be home tonight, after James leaves lock the door and go to bed i will wake you when i get home.' So i called Logan because he still wasnt home and what i heard when he answered made me jump and then i woke up James before saying anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I changed this story to the narrarators POV because it was easier to write)**

**WARNING:Smut**

"What is it Kendall? Are you ok?"

"Yeah umm well Logan didn't come home last night so I called him and…well just listen" Kendall said handing James the phone. When James grabbed the phone he heard *Hello* so he handed the phone back to Kendall mouthing 'OMG'.

*Hello, Kendall, are you there?* Logan was saying. Kendall put it on speaker phone.

"Logan, where are you and what are you doing? Kendall asked nicely.

*Well I'm with Carlos at his house*  
>"Why?"<p>

*Well James didn't come home last night so I figured you two were having fun so I stayed the night over here*

"Why are you talking like that? It sounds like you're out of breath from doing the nasty or something" Kendall said with a sad look.

Carlos grabbed the phone and started talking *Hey Kendall and James well its because since has into guys and I haven't had a relationship in so long we decided that I would screw him and let him suck me off and that we would both have pleasure from that*

"Umm dude…that makes you guy" James said

*No it doesn't because I wasn't the one on bottom I was on top only, and he sucked me off and he is really good at it too*

"OMG…" James yelled

*Ok…so I might like guys now…well not guys but just Logan*

"Ok well I am glad to here that you think you found someone" James said

"Ohh and no rush coming home because James and I are going to hang out today"

*Wasn't planning on it, if you didn't here already were still kinda busy…ugg...*

"Ewww Logan not on the phone"

*Yes…that's the spot…got to go Kendall see you later or not* Logan said hanging up the phone.

"Omg…Logan is such a whole" Kendall said

"OMG…Carlos is gay" James said

"Well I guess we should be happy for them"

"Yeah I guess we should but I just can't believe that Carlos is gay…well BI or whatever but he told me the other night it would never happen"

"Well I didn't know that Logan has been wanting sex so bad…he is just so busy taking care of me that I guess I didn't realize his needs."

"Well I take it that you are getting better right"  
>"Why do you think that?" Kendall asked confused.<p>

"Well I mean we were holding hands last night and you laid on my shoulder and we slept to the same couch together so I guess you like me know right?"

"Iv liked you since I met you, you are amazing and you have done so much for me in the little bit of time that I have known you and no one but Logan has ever cared enough to care for someone like me."

"Well I knew that first day that I saw you that you were special and you stood out to me more than anyone and at first I thought it was the clothes but when I really looked at you I knew that you were the one for me and I haven't felt anything for anyone in a long time"

"Well I am glad that you talked to me that first night because right now I would be in sweats laying on my bed pouting and I kinda like that I am out here watching TV with someone that cares about me and that Logan is finally no worrying about me and that he can find someone to love…he told me he wasn't interested in finding love or having sex or anything like that but I knew what he meant was I need to take care of you so I'm putting myself aside to be with you and I shouldn't of let him do that for so many years. I mean we have been friends since Kindergarten and I knew he would always be there for me I just never thought that he would let himself and his needs go for me…I feel horrible"

"Kendall don't be like that…Logan now has Carlos and even it Carlos wont admit is sexuality they still have each other and I think that we should just be happy for him and I'm here with the most wonderful guy in the world so don't be down on yourself be happy and come over here and let me make you breakfast and then we can watch a movie and cuddle all day."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better James thank you and I would love to watch you in the kitchen with that tight apron on making us breakfast…I can look at you gorgeous butt" Kendall said smiling and James started blushing.

James went into the kitchen and got out 2 eggs sausage and pancake batter and started cooking. "You like pancakes, sausage and eggs right?" James asked

"Yes I do but I love watching you in the kitchen more" Kendall said throwing some pancake batter at James. They throw it at each other till the bowl was empty so James had to put more in the bowl. After breakfast was done they both ate and then decided to take showers.

"Ill take a shower first if that is ok…but no walking in on me" Kendall said

"Ohh man" James said laughing

So Kendall went to take a shower and when he was done James got in while Kendall got dressed. James got out of the shower and cam out with only the apron on and then he started cooking again and Kendall's eyes went big because he had a perfect view of his butt.

"Damn" was all that Kendall could say

"What?"

"You know what…you are naked"

"So you like?"  
>"Ohh I like…a lot" Kendall said walking up to James and putting his arms around his waist while he was cooking. Kendall then started to kiss and suck on his neck.<p>

"At this rate we will be eating breakfast for lunch" James said

When Breakfast was done they ate with James still in only the apron and when they were done James went to do the dishes but Kendall was kissing and sucking on his neck again so James spun around and they started kissing on the lips. Kendall stopped and walked away.

"Kendall I am so sorry"

"No it's ok, please come here" patting the spot on the couch next to him.

"Ok" so James went over to the couch and sat down and Kendall started kissing on James neck again with him on top.

"Kendall…"

"Are you ok James, do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no"

So Kendall and James were on the couch kissing and sucking on each others necks and Kendall pulled the apron off of James so that he was naked. James was trying to get Kendall's clothes off also but Kendall was being the dominate one. After 10 minutes of teasing Kendall finally took his own shirt off and James was pulling on his belt and finally got it off but he was wearing Logan's clothes so he took the pants off himself so they didn't get ruined. Once James was naked and Kendall had nothing on but Boxer they started feeling up on each others chest. James took over and pulled Kendall onto the couch and he was not on top…he took off Kendall's boxes and he started to lick his pre-cum off of his boner. Kendall was moaning and then he took his fingers and but the through James hair and kept pushing him down. James then started to bob his head up and down until he almost gage.

"I'm c-close" Kendall said and then lost his load in James mouth. James showed him the whole load that was in his mouth and then he swallowed it "Mmmm" James moaned

Then Kendall flipped James back over and did the same thing and also swallowed his load.

"Wow I can't believe that I did that…I mean I did it before but not since I…you know…been like this. I haven't been this close to anyone in years and I like it"

"Well I am glad that you are comfortable around me. Just to let you know…you are amazing at giving head"  
>"Well thank you, so are you" Kendall said and then they kissed and then looked at the clock. It was noon and so Kendall and James both got dressed and decided to call Logan and Carlos again.<p>

*Hello*

"Hey Logan I was just wondering when you were coming home"

*Well I was going to take Carlos out on a kinda-date in a few…because he did and didn't want it to be called a date.*

"Well can James and I go with you guys we can make it a double date?"

*-Background- Its not a date…don't listen to him it is a date and he knows it…that why he's been in the bathroom getting ready for the past 20 minutes…and yeah of course you guys can come were going to Denny's down the street from our house*

"Ok what time will you guys be there" James asked

*Well want to be there in a half hour but if Carlos don't get out of the bathroom so I can pee then we wont be there for a while-background-I'm done I'm done*

"Ok we will see you guys in a half hour" Kendall said

*Ok see you then*

"See you then" James and Kendall both said

*Hangs up the phone*

"Are you really going to go out to dinner with us?" James asked

"Yes I think after what we just did I can go out to dinner with my very sexy boyfriend"  
>"So i'm your boyfriend?" James asked smiling<p>

"Yeah if you want to be"  
>"Hell yes…" James said jumping into Kendall's arms and kissing him.<p>

They both then got ready to met Logan and Carlos at the Restaurant.

**(I am really sorry if you did not like this chapter. I am not good at smut but I wanted to give it a try. Please read then review and let me know if you liked it or not thank you for reading though.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**James POV**

We were all ready to go to the restaurant but Kendall was worried about leaving the apartment.

"Come on sweetie, its ok" I said

"I know it is but I just cant" Kendall said standing at the open door of the apt.

"Do you want me to call Logan to come here and walk with you to the restaurant? Will that make you feel better?" I didn't know what to do at this point but I wanted him to go so I was just saying anything I could think of.

"Yeah it would make me feel better but I want to be able to say that I did this without Logan this time…lets go" Kendall said shutting the door and grabbing my hand and walking straight to the restaurant. Kendall stuck really close to me the whole way there hiding his face in my shoulder. We got to Denny's and found Logan and Carlos and we went over to them and sat across the table from them.

"Kendall you came" Logan said with a huge smile.

"Yes I did" Kendall said

We all ordered our food and drinks and then we started talking.

I leaned over and kissed Kendall on his cheek and he didn't even freak out. Logan had this look on his face like he was pissed but happy at the same time.

"Logan are you ok?" Kendall asked

"Yeah" Logan said

Logan then turned to Carlos and said "We need to go to my place before we head to your house so I can get Clothes and things that I need for the weekend"

"Of course" Carlos said with a smile.

"Aww" James smiled

"Shut it James" Carlos said.

Kendall and I just sat there listening to Carlos and Logan But I felt bad for Logan because he was falling for Carlos and he's straight and them having sex was a one time thing he could never feel the same for him.

"So what are you guys gonna do this weekend?" Kendall asked

"I don't know just hang out watch some movies and talk that sort of thing" Carlos said and then he looked at Logan and they both smiled at each other.

"What about you guys?" Logan asked

I surly wasn't going to tell them what was on my mind but Kendall spoke up.

"Well I didn't know that you two were staying together so I never asked James to stay with me"

"I will stay with you though if you want me to" I said very happy.

"Ok I guess that James will be staying with me but we will probably do the same as you guy…I got a few things on my mind" Kendall said and then looked at me and I knew what it was that was on his mind.

Once we ate we all walked back to the apt that Kendall and Logan lived in.

After Logan got all of the things that he would need to stay at Carlos' place they said there goodbyes but before he left he had to talk to Kendall again.

"Before I go I just want to say that I am very proud of you Kendall" Logan said

"Thank you Logan, but you should really be thanking James because he helped a lot"

"Thank you James you're a great friend" Logan said hugging James.

"Your welcome but Kendall is worth it" I said smiling at Kendall with a huge smile

"Ok well I will see you guys later. Kendall are you sure you will be ok here without me?" Logan asked

"Yes but just try not to have TOO much fun"

"Hahaha Kendall"

"Next time we stay with each other I want to stay at James place because I want to see it and I also think we could go to the mall or something" Kendall said

"Really?" Logan and I both said

"Yeah, I think I might be able to handle that as long as were not there a long time"

Logan then started to cry so Kendall and Carlos both went over to him to comfort him.

"Logan don't cry" Kendall said

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of you and all the progress that you made since we been here, you surprise me more each and every day" Logan said still crying. I Kinda feel for him I don't know what I would of done if I had to take care of my best friend all day every day.

"Thank you for caring"

"Iv always cared for you Kendall" Logan smiled then gave him a hug.

"Were leaving see you guys later Carlos said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"Hold on let me lock the door" Kendall said.

I just went to sit on the couch while watching Kendall lock all 6 locks that were on his door.

"Done?" I asked

"Yep, now how about we get to know each other?" Kendall suggested.

"Ok what do you want to know?"

"Everything" Kendall said and I was thinking of what to tell him.

"It's a short story though"

"That is ok I want to here it"

"Ok…I was born here in NYC to an extremely rich family and I was always a trouble maker because I was spoiled. I met Carlos in the 2nd grade and even though I didn't have friends for some reason he wanted to be my friend and about 2 years ago Carlos and I got our own place which my parents pay for and we started singing next to the Café that me met at so maybe someone could here us and become famous. I don't need the money but people still give us money. And now I'm here with you." I told him hoping that I didn't scare him.

"Wow that was interesting but when did you first know you were gay?" Kendall asked

"Iv just always known I have never been interested in girls ever and I had 2 past relationships and had protected sex once."

"I was born in Kansas to a wealth-ish family and I never had a lot of friends. Logan has lived with me since 9th grade because I couldn't go to school anymore. Logan then went to school and then came home and tutored me we both graduated on time. I haven't been out of the house in over 2 years until we moved here. I also always known that I have always been gay but have never has sex only fooled around with Logan but just because we were lonely but it hasn't happened in a while." Kendall said

"Wow, I am so sorry to here that you didn't have any friends but Logan because of this"

"Its ok Logan has been very good to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost him" Kendall seemed like he wad freaking out.

"Kendall calm down…do you want to watch a movie"

"Sure"

I put a movie in but I wasn't watching it I was watching Kendall he was leaning on me with our hand intertwined. About halfway through the movie Kendall started talking and it made me jump because I thought he was asleep.

"James?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I scared you" Kendall said

"Its ok I just thought you were sleeping"

"Oh" Kendall said

"So what were you going to say?"

"Well I was going to ask you if we can kiss and stuff?"

"Sure but only if you're ok with that"

"I asked you so there for I'm go with it" Kendall smiled

We started making out but slow at first without me touching me but then he was touching me so I thought it was ok and when I put my hands up Kendall's shirt he was moaning. That isn't what I expected but I'm ok with it. Next thing I know we were both naked and He was on top of me kissing me and GOD it felt good. I haven't felt pleasure like this in years.

"K-Kendall s-stop"

"I'm sorry did I go too far?" Kendall said sadly

"No, no you didn't but did you realize that we are both naked?"

"Yeah I'm sorry" Kendall said getting off the couch to grab his clothes but I grabbed his arm to bring him back.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I just didn't want to go too far and then you regret it later"

"Nope I'm fully aware of what I'm doing, now can we kiss so more" Kendall said lying back on top of me and kissing. I wasn't going to turn him down I mean he's gorgeous.

We were making out forever when Kendall was rubbing his fingers on my entrance but I didn't say anything until he started to shove it in.

"Kendall?"

"Sorry, was I going too far?"

"No not at all, I would just like lube of some sorts cause it hurts less with it"

"No problem." Kendall then got up and went into the bathroom and then came back with some Lube.

"Logan bought it in hopes of me meeting someone"

"Oh"

Kendall then opened up the tube and coated his fingers and then we started kissing again.

When he shoved one of his fingers in I hissed in pain but tried to hide it. It has been a long time since Iv been sexual. By the time I was out of my thoughts Kendall had all three fingers in and he was still kissing me.

"Kendall I think I'm ready"  
>"Really you don't need me to prepare you more?"<p>

"Well I don't think we will get that far if you keep going because if you hit that spot again I'm going to explode" I said and Kendall laughed and took his fingers out.

"I don't know why but I don't feel awkward when I'm with you like I do around most people I never thought I would ever get this far" Kendall said as he was lining up at my entrance. Kendall started to enter and I started to cry a little.

"I'm sorry babe"

"Its ok sweetie it will get better"

Kendall then pushed all the way in and I started to moan.

"Kendall hit that spot again"

"Oh you mean this one" Kendall said hitting it repeatedly

"Oh my GOD yesss that is a-am-amazing"

"James I'm close but…"

"Its ok just go inside of me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yessss"

Right then I released all over our stomachs and then I felt something hott inside me and then Kendall was laying on me.

"Shower?" I said

"Yes"

We got up to go to the bathroom when Kendall picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way in there kissing me. After our shower we went into Kendall's room.

"Why are you standing there?" Kendall asked

"Logan told me to never come in here that you hated people in your room"

"Yeah but we just made love and took a shower together I think I can let you lay with me in my bed."

I walked into Kendall's room and lay in the bed under the covers with him.

"When you say we made love does that mean you love me" I said hoping

"Well after everything that happened, I guess I do"

"Well I think I feel the same but…I never loved anyone before"  
>"That's ok because I haven't either so we can start together" Kendall said<p>

"I love you Kendall"

"I love you too James"

We then cuddled together in only boxers and if felt great to finally have someone that I can say that I love. I can't believe I have a boyfriend that I love. This turned out to be a great night. Except the part when I become sore tomorrow. After I thought about that I realized that I don't care because I just made love with the most wonderful man in the world and I am proud to call him my boyfriend.

"Goodnight Kendall I love you"  
>"I love you too James, goodnight" Kendall said and then we both fell asleep.<p>

**If you did not like this chapter I am sorry it was kinda important to the story with Kendall getting better and for something that happens later. The next chapter will be Logan's POV to get inside of Carlos and Logan and there 'friendship' a little. R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 You're beautiful no matter what**

_**I want to thank all of my loyal reviews. I wouldn't keep updating if it wasn't for you guys so keep up all the great work…again thank you**_

**Logan's POV**

Carlos and I got into his car and he drove us to his and James house.

"I'm never going to get over how big this house is" I said

"James parents are rich so they bought him a house and a car and gave him all the money he will ever need." Carlos said

"Well I love this house" I said

"Let me get your stuff for you" Carlos offered

"Its one bag I can get it" I said as Carlos grabbed my bag and walked up to the house. I followed behind him. When we got into the house he set my bag in his room then grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Would you like to share some strawberries and whip cream with me?" Carlos asked getting both out of the fridge.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

"Let's go watch a movie too"

"Awesome" I said. Once the movie started I took some of the whip cream and squirted it on Carlos face and chest.

"What was that for?" Carlos asked

I shrugged and got on Carlos' lap and started licking the whip cream off of him.

"Logan" Carlos moaned as I started licking his neck.

"Logan s-stop"

"Why?" I asked sitting up.

"Logan this is weird…because I'm not gay"

"Neither am I"

"You know what I mean…plus your more into guys then girls" Carlos said

"Carlos we have already had sex so I seen you naked already all I'm doing is kissing your neck." I said

"I know and it was great but…"

"You're not gay, I understand" I said sadly as I climbed off of Carlos

Carlos went to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back I told him I needed to take a shower.

"I'm gonna take a shower and change into my night clothes" I said walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

**Carlos' POV**

I feel bad for turning Logan down. I mean if I were gay, Logan would totally be my type. The sex was amazing, better than with any girl that I have been with. His lips are so soft and when he sucks on my neck or kisses me I get really hard. I'm a mess because I don't know what I want to do. I started pacing the floor thinking for what felt like hours when it was really just a few minutes. When the bathroom door finally opened Logan walked out in nothing but a towel around his waist. He walked into my room to get clothes and he shut the door behind him. I followed him and I opened my bedroom door and he was standing there butt naked. We were staring at each other till I lunged forward and started kissing him. We fell over on my bed and we were making out.

"Carlos get off"

"Why?" I said nibbling on his neck. I sat up and took my shirt and pants odd and then started kissing Logan again. I flipped us over so that I was on the bottom. I put Logan's hand over my crotch.

"Carlos s-stop you're not gay remember?" Logan said to me but I don't care anymore. I just want Logan.

"Fuck it, I want you" I said

Logan looked shocked so I pulled my boxers off and pulled Logan back towards me and I grabbed three of his fingers and shoved them into my mouth and sucked on them. Once there was enough saliva on then I took them out of my mouth and moved his hand to my hole, He shoved one of his fingers in and it hurt like hell but he stopped once he was all the way in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked me.

"Yes" I moaned

He then started thrusting in and out while kissing me. He then shoved a second finger in then a third. I had tears in my eyes at this point.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked me.

"Y-yeah, it hurts though.

"We can stop; I don't want to hurt you"

"Well if you're able to do it then I can do it also. I'll deal with whatever pain comes to me"

"If you really want to do this Ill bottom" Logan said with three fingers still inside of me but not moving them.

"If I'm going to be in a gay relationship then I'm going to have to so this sooner or later. I can't let you bottom all the time"

"Carlos I don't mind…wait…gay relationship?" Logan said

"Yeah is that ok? I got the feeling you wanted this" I said as he started moving his fingers again but slower this time.

"Yeah I do" He smiled from ear to ear. "When did you decide you wanted this?" He added now moving his fingers at a very pleasurable pace.

"When I seen you in just a towel dripping wet. Damn that was hott."

Logan smiled taking his fingers out. He spat in his hand twice each time rubbing it on his dick. I was scared and Logan could tell so he put his fingers back in to make sure I was stretched good enough before he started. After about 10 more minutes he took his fingers out and spit in his hand again and rubbed it on his dick. I lined up his dick to my hole and slowly started to push in.

"It hurts at first but then it will feel amazing, trust me" Logan said

Logan started pushing in slowly stopping every so often for me to get used to the intrusion.

"It hurts" I whined

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes and no, I think I can do this so keep going."

Once all 8 or so inches with inside of me he stopped completely and started kissing my neck and oh my I love that. I started moving down on to him so he started moving. He was going slow at first and it hurt so badly but I couldn't take it any more.

"Faster, please" I said and once he went faster it started to feel a lot better. I started moaning and he got a huge grin on his face.

"Oh GOD ugh…fuck"

"Mmm" Was all that Logan said

"Fuck Logan harder"

"Ugh…" Logan moaned

Logan was sweating already and his hair was stuck to his forehead. He looked so hott like this…damn.

"Oh my GOD yes r-right t-there" I couldn't help but moan as it felt amazing.

"Carlos ugh…so good"

"Logan I'm s-so c-close"

"Me too"

"Damn baby, feels so g-good" I said

"So tight baby" Logan moaned

"Ohh Logan"

"Ugh…oh GOD, oh GOD, I love you Carlos ohhhhh"

I can't believe he said he loved me. I'm not sure what to think about that. No ones ever told me that they love me so it was weird to have his say that. I'm not even sure how I feel about him yet it's to soon. But it was flattering so I cupped his cheeks and brought him in for a very passionate kiss. Then he started to stroke me and within seconds I came with a loud scream of his name. He came seconds later with a scream of my name. I could feel his warm cum filling up my insides and it felt amazing. He collapsed on top of me not caring that he was lying in my cum and we were both breathing pretty hard. Once we caught out our breaths I looked up at Logan.

"This part will suck" Logan said as he pulled out slowly and then laid down next to me.

"Your right that hurt. But umm Logan…"  
>"Yeah" Logan said<p>

"Umm…you said you love me"

"I did?"

"Yeah" I said

"I'm sorry I didn't realize but I never met anyone like you before. I've also never been in love before this is the closest I've ever got."

"Do…you love me?" I asked

"We have only known each other a short time but…I feel for you at some paint."

"So…you love me?" I asked again as he didn't really answer my question.

"Yeah I guess that I do. That doesn't like…totally freak you out does it?" Logan asked with a terrified look on his face.

"No…it doesn't but I've never been IN love before. I feel something for you and it's strong. You're the first guy that I've ever been with."

Logan then kissed me.

"I love you" Logan said

"I…I…lo"

"You don't have to say it back if you don't want to or if you don't feel the same way."

I then kissed him and said "I love you too"

"So what are we now?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well you did say gay relationship, did you mean that?" Logan asked

"Yeah I did mean it plus I told you I love you and we had sex, that's got to mean something"

Logan smiled at me and I held him close.

"I'm going to take you out tomorrow" I said to Logan.

"Why?" Logan asked

"To celebrate us" I said

"You don't have to take me out" Logan said

"I have plenty of money and I want to. We will go where ever you want to go."

"Sounds great, thank you." Logan said

"Well you're totally worth it" I said

"Thanks" Logan said blushing.

"I'm hungry and suddenly in the mood for meat" I said smiling.

We both got up from the bed and made our way to the kitchen butt naked to get some food. That is something else they paid for the food. They hate us not having food so they buy us lots of food.

"Mmm mini tacos" Logan said

I grabbed them out of the freezer and put them in the over. I picked up Logan and set him on the counter. I grabbed his dick and started stroking it then I lowered my head and took the tip into my mouth. I started sucking on the tip licking at the pre-cum that was surprisingly there after we just had sex. I took as much as I could into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down. After about 10 minutes I could tell her was close.

"Carlos s-so c-close" Logan said

I sucked harder in a very fast pace. He came into my mouth with a scream of my name. I stood up and swallowed all he gave me.

"Here" I said handing Logan a rag to wash himself off.

"Damn Carlos that was great"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe you never did that before"

"Well that was the first time. You're the first guy I've ever been with. And it wasn't bad I kinda liked it" I said smiling.

"Well it was great"

"Thanks, so how many people have you been with?"

"Well I have had 2 girlfriends but they never lasted long and I had 2 boyfriends. I've only been sexual twice. Twice with you and once with my ex-boyfriend. What about you?"

"I have had sex twice with my ex-girlfriend and twice with you. I have only date 2 girls and now you" I said

We kissed again then the timer went off telling us that our food was done.

"While you get those I'm going to call Kendall see what going on with him." Logan said

**Kendall's POV**

After Logan left James and I watched a movie. When the movie was over James and I were talking about school when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kendall, just wanted to check and see if your doing okay"_

"Yeah I'm doing great. James and I ate some ice cream and watched a movie. I think I'm going to ask James to go with me to the Café with me in the morning." I said

"_Wow that's amazing Kendall."_  
>"Thank you"<p>

"_So what are you guys up to now?" Logan asked_

"Laying on the couch Naked"

"_That is to much information for me but I am so proud of you that you are so comfortable around James."_

"Well I am glad because you and James have helped me so much. If it wasn't for both of you id be a mess right now."

"Aww" James said in the background then started kissing on my neck.

"James stop, wait until I get off the phone" I said giggling.

"Sorry about that Logan James is just really horny"

"_Oh" Logan said_

"So what is going on with you and Carlos?"

"_Well Carlos and I-" _

"Oh my gosh, you guys had sex again."

"_Yeah" _

"Were you top or bottom?"

"_Top" Logan said and I could tell he was happy about it._

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you were top and Carlos was bottom…do that mean that you two are like…together?"

"_Yes an of a hour ago"_

"Oh wow, that is amazing. I'm so happy for you"

"_Oh and by the way why are you to naked, are you gonna do the nasty?"_

"We already did yesterday and I'm hopping that we are going to do it again today"

"_Well I'm going to let you go…go have fun"_

"Oh we will, bye"

We both hung up and as soon as I did James was all over me

"How come you always smell so good? Mmm" James said sucking on my neck.

"I don't know" I said blushing. I leaned into him and laid on the couch on my back with him on the top.

"I've only had sex once and that was with you but I kinda want to try it again but bottom this time…is that ok?" I said

"Yeah but only if that's what you want. I don't want you to think we have to do this" James said

"Yeah I know but I really want to try it"

"Ok" James said as he laid me back down gently. He grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He brought then down to my entrance and rubbed my hole before pushing a finger in.

"Relax ok" James said sweetly.

I shock my head as he started trusting.

"Ow"

"It hurts at first but trust me when I say that it will feel much better in time. Just relax"

"I shock my head as he pushed another finger inside me and he started scissoring them.

"Does it feel good?"

I shook my head as I was moaning. James then stuck a third finger inside. He was being really gentle with me and started slow at first while rubbing my hips to relax me.

He removed his fingers and put the lube on his dick. He leaned over and kissed me. While we were kissing he stated to push in and the way he was kissing me and rubbing my cheat I didn't notice until he was halfway in.

"James" I moaned

James then pushed all the way in and it hurt but he stopped moving and he started kissing me.

"I love you Kendall" James said kissing me again.

"I love you too James"

James started thrusting in and out and GOD it felt good. I know that this is something I will remember all my life. This is my first time and I will always remember this.

"Oh GOD James I'm close"  
>"Me too baby" James said as he started stroking me and before I knew it I was coming right in James hand screaming his name. After a few more thrust James came.<p>

"Wow James that was great"

"Yeah I know but when I pull out it will hurt"

"Be careful" I said

James pulled out of me and we both laid down on the couch and laid there kissing till we fell asleep.

**I am so sorry if this sucked but I couldn't think of anything else to write. This story has got me into writers block on only this story. I know where I want to go with this story but I probably won't update for awhile unless someone can help me out. I thought I would get into Logan and Carlos POV's but it sucked and I'm sorry about that. Read and review and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
